


Cold

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [66]
Category: Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: Drabble, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/gifts).



In the end, we shall continue, you and I, until we find a storm so great that it can tear us asunder, a cold so deep that not even I, with my electrified heart, can find enough warmth in my body left to move. And in the long winter night I shall consider the desires which have led us to this place. My desires. My needs. You have never known any need, any desire, except for knowledge. And so the cold will take you. But when the sun rises for the long polar day, I shall warm again, and live.


End file.
